noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Literary Techniques in Noblesse
"Literary technique" (literary device) is an identifiable rule or structure employed in writing which can be identified and used for literary analysis. These tools are used as standardized method an author uses to convey his or her message. Comparative devices Coincidence Is a sequence of events that seems to be accidental but is actually planned or arranged. Many important events has taken place as coincidence. Some of the well known examples are: *Meeting of Rai and Shinwoo. *Yoona meeting Infected in some dark streets. *Seira and Regis arriving in Frankenstein's school due to its popularity. *Takeo meeting Children who are connected to both Rai and M-21 during DA-5 Arc. *Yuri coincidentally discovering Frankenstein, the souvenir for Dr. Aris. *Mark (in his M-24 form) being discovered by Rai and co. during their visit to PC Bang. Stock Characters Plotting Device Plot Twist Unexpected change ("twist") in the direction or expected outcome of the plot. *M-21 /M-24 being discarded experiments even though they were shown to be quite powerful in the start. *Dr. Crombel having powers of his own even though everyone believed him to be an ordinary character. *Yuri actually working for Dr. Crombel instead of Dr.Aris *Rael Kertia having a soul weapon of his own. *Ragar Kertia being aware about his brother's soul weapon. *12th Elder being bonded with Roctis Kravei, one of the traitor clan leaders. *Rai's true role as the Noblesse and his life of complete solitude. Cliffhanger The narrative ends unresolved, to draw the audience back to a future chapter for the resolution. Nearly ever chapter of Noblesse ends with a cliffhanger making readers restless given the nature of story. Story Device Chekhov's Gun Connected to coincidences. This is a literary technique where the author mentions something that appears to be insignificant that turns out to be significant to the story later on. Flashback A flashback is a story device where an interjected scene takes the narrative back in time from the current point the story has reached. For flashbacks the panels are surrounded in black instead of usual white. *Previous Lord giving Rai two earrings and asking him to be the Lord. *Introduction of Frankenstein's real identity as a researcher and his powers being sealed by his master. *Introduction of Roctis Kravei, one of the most important character in the series was done using this. Foreshadowing Foreshadowing is where a writer drops subtle hints about plot developments to come later in the story. *Hints of Nobles and Vampires being different was given way earlier in the first season. *Nobles being involved for Rai's disappearance was foreshadowed in the first half of Season One. *Hints of Franeknstein's true identity were given during his fight with Mary. Deus Ex Machina This device is used as an unexpected and/or improbable solution to a previously unsolvable problem. Deus ex Machina is Latin, it means: God from the Machine, aka unexpected miracle to solve a seemingly unsolvable problem. Regularly Spoken Phrases A catch phrase (a memetic phrase) is a word, phrase or expression recognized by its repeated utterance. Some catch phrases become the de facto "trademark" of the character with whom they originated. *"Master" or "My Lord" is a catch phrase used by Frankenstein. Category:Content